Growing Up
by AmyNChan
Summary: What would happen if I had my way about what happened at Amu's house? Amuto, defiantly. please R&R.


_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything**_

_**Amu: Aren't you just writing this for a contest?**_

_**14AmyChan: Well-**_

_**Ran: OUT WITH IT!**_

_**Miki: We want the truth**_

_**14AmyChan: Yeah… anyways, enjoy! ^_^'**_

_**Su: This takes place when Ikuto-san and Yoru-san are taking refuge in Amu-chan's house-desu!**_

_**14AmyChan: It's also what I wanted to happen, so it's an AU.**_

_Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt!_

Amu turned over and looked at her buzzing alarm clock. She slammed her hand down on it before it could make another sound and turned over in her sleeping bag to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, a few of her room mates had other ideas.

"Up! Up! Ray! Ray! Amu-chan!" Ran was always so energetic. It irked Amu to almost no end, but she still loved the little Shugo Chara.

"She's right, Amu-chan" Miki, the blue artistic one said. "You have plans today, remember?" Amu tried to dig through her foggy head to remember if she had anything to do this Saturday morning other than sleep in. She couldn't think of anything so she tried to go back to sleep again.

"Do you want me to pack a bento lunch for your date-desu?" Su, the green lady-like Chara asked in her usual polite manner.

Amu shot up in an instant. "Date?" she racked her brains to see if she had made a date today. "I have a date? With who?" Amu rushed over to the calendar on the wall. She took almost no notice of the motionless lump on her bed that was Ikuto. The date was circled and had big red letters written on it. **DATE WITH TADASE-KUN!**

"OH NO!" Amu ran around her room trying to put together a cute outfit that Tadase would like. Yoru floated out of his egg rubbing his eyes. "Whasgoinon-nya?" he asked sleepily. The little cat Chara was Ikuto's, and while Amu was getting ready and Miki was fidgeting, Ran told Yoru "Amu has to go somewhere today, so we need you to take care of Ikuto."

"You don't have to tell me to take care of him-nya!" Yoru said. "Can I go get him something to eat, first-nya? He hasn't moved for a couple weeks, now-nya." Ran looked over at the lump on the bed and nodded. She didn't tell anyone, but she admired the way that Yoru always looked after Ikuto, it showed how responsible he was.

"What am I going to do with my hair?" Amu fussed as she checked her watch. "Don't have time, I gotta go, now!" As she left, she checked over her shoulder to see if Ikuto had moved even an inch.

He hadn't.

_When I get back, I'm going to see if I do anything about him_ Amu thought as she left the room with Ran, Miki, and Su. Yoru was left to tend Ikuto, a task which he did gladly.

…

Tadase sat on the edge of the fountain waiting for Amu. He had decided to bring Kiseki along because he knew that Amu would bring Ran, Miki, and Su. Kiseki was going on about how life had been a little quiet and that the noisy cat had been away a little too long.

"It's been almost two weeks since he's bothered us, so don't you think it's a little suspicious, Tadase?" Kiseki asked in his usual kingly manner. "I think that cat's up to something!"

Tadase nodded vaguely and then perked up. "There she is" he said softly as Amu came running down the path to him. Sure enough, Tadase could see the little red, blue, and green Charas flying beside their friend. Tadase got up and walked over to Amu, he felt like he could fly.

"Tadase-kun!" she managed to talk through trying to catch her breath. "Were you waiting long?"

"Why, of-" Kiseki was cut off by Tadase who said "Not at all. Should we go get supplies?" Amu nodded vigorously and followed Tadase to the shopping district.

…

Amu followed Tadase around, getting supplies for the Guardians. They also stopped by a few stylish shops. At almost every one, Tadase seemed to find a heart-shaped hair pin. He didn't say it, but Amu knew that he was thinking of Amulet Heart, her character change with Ran.

That was really the only thing he liked about her. Amulet Heart. It seemed that it would be the only thing he would ever like about her.

"Tadase-kun?" Amu asked suddenly. Tadase took his eyes off of the hair pin to look her full in the face.

"Yes?" Tadase looked so gentle as he asked, and Amu almost chickened out, but she had to ask him.

"If I didn't have Amulet Heart, would you- I mean-" Amu faltered. She wanted to know, and yet she didn't. She looked at Tadase to see him looking at the hair pins again. He seemed to be thinking on how to answer the unasked question.

"Amulet Heart is the part of you that's optimistic and happy. She brightens up the room and makes me feel like I can be a good person, too" Tadase started out uneasily. "So, I guess that Amulet Heart is the ideal girl, and the only girl. Sorry."

Amu couldn't handle it. She had to look away from him to say "I see." Tadase was oblivious to her reaction and walked out of the shop, expecting her to follow. Instead, she ran out of the shop, passed Tadase, and ran home. By the time she got there, she was in tears.

She ran to her room and collapsed her head on her bed, her mind a mess. She couldn't stop crying, it hurt too much. "Why can't I be like that?" Amu sobbed. Then she felt a little pressure on her head. She looked up to find that Ikuto was there. He had his hand reassuringly on her head.

_Oh, crap! I forgot he was here!_ Amu thought as she tried to straighten herself out. "Sorry, I forgot you were there" Amu tried to explain. Then she switched topics "You're up after a couple weeks. You feel okay?" She still couldn't hide the tears.

"Are you sure it's me you should be worried about?" Ikuto asked. Amu didn't notice at first, but his face was dirty and worn. He hadn't eaten in a while and looked very tired, but he still insisted on fussing over her. "You could cause a flood like that, you know" Ikuto tried to get into his usual, fickle mood, but he didn't have the energy.

Amu couldn't help smiling a little bit. Then she got into her usual attitude "A flood, huh? You'd probably sleep through it." At least she tried.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked. He ruffled her hair a little bit and it all came out.

"Tadase-kun doesn't like me, only Amulet Heart!" Amu knew it must have sounded childish for her to tell all this to Ikuto, but she just wanted someone to see the real her. "He said that she's the ideal girl, and that I can't be like that. He only likes her!" She couldn't help but cry some more. She hated it, the fact that the guy who she loved only liked one side of her. She could vaguely feel Ikuto patting her head.

As she thought, she began thinking of why she liked Tadase. It was because she thought he was a nice person, she didn't particularly care for his Character Change. It was too bossy and mean. His Character Transformation wasn't too bad, but she wouldn't like to date it or anything.

She opened her eyes suddenly. She realized something. She was being incredibly unfair. She was sobbing here about how Tadase didn't like all of her when she didn't like all of Tadase. She liked his mask, who he pretended to be. She never even thought of what he might be underneath. She sat up and took a deep breath.

"Feeling better?" Ikuto asked, giving her one of his rare, genuine smiles. Amu nodded a little bit. "Yeah, I am" Amu said. "Thanks"

"Anytime" Ikuto said. Then his stomach growled. Amu laughed. Ikuto chuckled a little bit.

"Amu-chan" Su said. "Do you want me to make all of us something to eat-desu?"

"Your mom is out at a business party with your dad," Miki informed them. She added "she said something about it as you came in."

"Where's Ami, then?" Amu asked about her little sister.

"She's at daycare" Ran said quietly. She floated out of the room quietly, leaving everyone in the room except Ikuto looking a little surprised. Yoru floated after her, saying "Ran-nya? Hey…"

Amu simply sat there, wondering. _Did I say something?_ As if in an answer, Ikuto said "Amulet Heart is a result of you and Ran Character Transforming. She might be a little down because it made you so upset."

Amu turned around, wondering when he got so deep, or if he was always like that. She got up and walked after Ran and Yoru. She was able to hear a little bit of what they were saying.

"Hey, she's not mad at you, you know-nya?" Yoru seemed to be trying to comfort Ran. "She's just a little upset, but not at you-nya."

"But she's mad at Amulet Heart" Ran said quietly. She almost sounded like she was about to cry. "That's part of me."

Amu looked around to see Yoru and Ran's backs to her. She saw Yoru patting Ran's back, not saying anything else. Amu walked up behind them and tapped Ran's shoulder lightly. "Well, you're a part of me" Amu said. "I'm not mad at you, okay?"

Ran started to cry. Yoru floated off with a little smile on his face. _She'll be okay_ he thought as he went back to Ikuto.

…

Amu went to school on Monday, wondering what on Earth she was going to say to Tadase. She had just run out on him, holding back tears. She took a deep breath as she went through the day. Tadase hated Ikuto and Ikuto seemed to love to tease Tadase.

"Amu?" Rima asked during lunch. Rima was the Queen's chair in the Guardians. She also happened to be one of Amu's best friends. "You don't look so good, are you okay?"

"Well," Amu thought about how to answer that. If Rima wanted an answer, she knew how to get it. "Tadase-kun only likes Amulet Heart, and I don't think I'm being fair. And on top of that, I think I don't love him anymore" Amu said, hoping not to cry or tell her about Ikuto.

"Well," Rima thought about that for a little bit before saying any more. "If you don't love him anymore, then are you still friends?"

Amu thought about it. She didn't love Tadase anymore, but she still respected his leadership. And he was still nice. Amu nodded.

"Well, then" Rima smiled. "All you need to do is smile!" Kusukusu came out from behind Rima and they Character Changed. "BALA BALANCE!" Amu laughed and felt better. She could always count on Rima to listen.

…

Amu faced the large glass building and shuddered. If she didn't love Tadase, how was she going to face him?

"Amu?" Naghiko asked from behind her and she jumped about a mile high. She turned around to see Rima and Naghiko standing behind her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yep!" Amu said, marching stiffly to the door of the Guardians headquarters. "I feel fine!" she said as she walked into the building. _I'll just apologize to him; hopefully he'll understand_ Amu thought as she walked up.

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya, the youngest Guardian, jumped and squeezed Amu into a hug. "Did you bring any candy?" she squealed happily.

"No, Yaya, sorry" Amu smiled nervously. She completely forgot that she was supposed to be the one to bring snacks today. Pepe, Yaya's Shugo Chara, joined Yaya in the kicking, crying, and overall throwing of the tantrum.

"WE WANT CANDY!" they both cried in their baby voices. All of a sudden, they stopped and sniffed the air, then jumped up suddenly. "COOKIES!" they squealed together. Everyone looked to the ceiling to see little Yoru lifting a batch of cookies to the Guardians table. All of a sudden, he fell from the sky and Ran and Miki caught him while Pepe and Su caught the cookies and laid them on the table.

Kiseki instantly had almost every Chara surround Yoru. Even Pepe forgot about the whined-over cookies to help in making sure he didn't escape. There were only three Charas not helping.

"SERVANTS!" Kiseki shouted at Ran, Miki, and Su. "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING?"

"W-well" Ran stammered.

"He-he, um…" Miki flustered.

"Desu…" Su murmured.

"I'm not goin' anywhere or gonna attack you until you hear me out-nya!" Yoru said, plopping himself down. "I brought cookies so we could talk."

"About what?" Tadase asked, he sounded tense, as were the rest of the Guardians. Even Amu was tense, but for different reasons.

Yoru put his paw out to Kiseki. "Truce-nya" was all he said.

"What makes you think that we'd call a truce with you?" Kiseki asked, guarded.

"Because I'm gonna say this once" Yoru said. "Ikuto needs to you to hide Utau from Easter for a while, otherwise Easter's gonna let her have it-nya." After a strange look from everyone, he continued "Ikuto was gonna be controlled by Easter, and they were gonna make him hurt Utau-nya. So he had to scram, and until he can be absolutely sure that she'll be okay, he's gonna keep hidin' out-nya."

"I wanna talk to him" Tadase said firmly. He hadn't Chara Changed, but he was strong in his words. Everyone looked at him suspiciously, none more so than Kiseki. "Tadase, you can't hold a decent conversation with that cat, so how-"

"I wanna talk to him, and I know that he's here" Tadase said. He looked at the roof of the Guardians Headquarters to see Ikuto standing there. "He isn't the type to send others to do his dirty work" Tadase finished.

Ikuto jumped down and almost everyone scattered. Amu didn't move because she was shocked. He had only woken up yesterday, he still needed to rest! Tadase didn't move because he wanted to talk to Ikuto, and he wouldn't cower. Ikuto pointed at Tadase and Amu and said simply "I want to talk to you two. Outside, ten minutes."

With that, he took Yoru and lept out of the glass building.

Instantly, Amu and Tadase got up and went outside. Yaya, Naghiko, and Rima all sat at the table, but made sure that they could see Tadase and Amu.

…

"Why both of us?" Tadase asked Amu. "I was the only one that wanted to talk to him."

"Because Amu has something she wants to tell you" Ikuto's voice came from no where, but he couldn't be seen. "I'll give you five minutes to talk it out, and then I'll be back." Off to their left, they saw Ikuto jump out of the bushes and out of school grounds.

Tadase looked at Amu expectantly, waiting for something for her to say. It only made it harder to say what she wanted to say. She finally managed "Ikuto's been hurt." Tadase narrowed his eyes, and Amu could feel hurt, but not like she did when she felt like she loved him. She simply looked away and it was easier to talk.

"Yoru brought him over to my house to heal. I can't kick someone out when they're hurt that bad" she said, defending herself. "So, yesterday, after you told me that I couldn't be that girl, I went home. I forgot he was there, to be honest."

"So you just" Tadase looked so confused. "You just opened up to him? Just like that?"

Amu looked down. "I don't know why I did, but he didn't reject me" Amu blushed. "Well, what I mean to say is, I want to be your friend, but I think that I just loved a part of you, and not all of you. I know how much that can hurt, so I just want to be friends, nothing else" Amu looked up, a little scared.

Tadase had a weird expression on. He was thinking it all over, but he didn't look upset. He looked a little happy. "Then, you might want to catch up to him, if you love him" Tadase said finally. He looked a little worn out, but smiled nevertheless. Amu was going to chase after Ikuto when she turned back around. She wanted to make sure that everything was okay.

"Friends?" Amu asked, her hand out.

"Friends" Tadase shook her hand and walked out. He went to the headquarters as Amu ran out of school grounds.

Amu didn't need to think twice about where Ikuto would be. It seemed to be his favorite place, or at least, one of his favorite places. Amu ran up the steps to where she had first heard him play. He was there, just walking. Walking away.

Away from her.

Amu didn't have a plan, she just did what she thought was good. She ran and jumped and hugged Ikuto from the back. "You weren't gonna run off, were you?" she asked, trying to sound confident, and failing epically.

"Not from you" Ikuto said. He turned and smiled his usual cat smile. "You're too much of a mystery to leave behind" he murmured as he twisted her hair. Amu didn't mind it as much, but it still brought up a couple memories.

"You gonna leave Easter?" Amu asked, a little unsure. She didn't want to fight him anymore, but she would if that's what it took to save the dreams of all those kids.

"I guess" Ikuto said. "I have a real reason to. You still have a job to save those kids, don't you?"

Amu nodded, burying her head into Ikuto's chest. She felt a little pressure on her head and knew that his lips were touching her head lovingly.

"It took you long enough" the fickle cat smiled.


End file.
